


Lin Goes to the Dentist

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: Lin enlists Kya's help, by having the waterbender take her home from the dentist. While on laughing gas Lin reveals some personal secrets about a specific waterbender....
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Lin Goes to the Dentist

"I'm sorry Miss Beifong, we can't go through with the procedure until you have confirmed with us you have a ride home." Lin sighed, tapping her foot in the floor.

"If I get one can I do it today?"

"We can have you in in five minutes." Lin snorted, making her way to the pay phone and waiting for the ring.

"Hello, Republic City Hospital what can I do for you?"

"Is Kya there?"

"I'm sorry who is-"

"Is Kya there?"

"Shes on break."

"Good, get her for me." There was some bustling and Lin smiled at the receptionist, holding up a finger to let her know it wouldn't be too much longer.

"Hello?"

"Kya?"

"Who is this?"

"Its Lin."

"Oh, Lin why didn't you say so. You know I would've answered much faster if I had known."

"Yeah well, short on time. I need your help."

"Anything."

"I need you to," she paused, "I need someone to pick me up from the Dentist, I'm having a root canal taken out and-"

"They have to put you under. I'll be there in 10."

"Thanks, Kya."

"See you soon." Lin hung up the phone and the receptionist tilted her glasses at her.

"Kya, water tribe woman, long white hair will be here."

"Works for me, you can go in now." 

"Shes right in here, miss." The Dentist said, guiding Kya to a separate room.

"Shes good to go?"

"Give her a few minutes to wake up, she was under longer than usual."

"Yeah her tolerance isn't very high, thank you." The dentist smiled as Kya entered the room, cautiously making her way to the chair where Lin appeared to be asleep. She sat on the foot of the chair, pushing equipment out of the way.

"Lin." She said softly. "You can go home now." She prodded the younger woman, frowning.  
"Lin." She said just a bit louder.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Kya recoiled as Lin sat up, laughing. 

"Got you!" Lin laughed. Her words were jumbled by the gauze and numbing in her mouth.

"Very funny. Let's get you home. " she stood up, offering the metalbender her hand. Lin took it, toppling them both onto the floor.

"Okay, Lin, you need to get off me." Lin mumbled something, rolling off Kya onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Its so sunny today."

"Thats a roof."

"A sunny roof." Kya pushed down a laugh, pushing herself back onto her feet. 

"Come on," she grunted as she pulled Lin off her feet. They managed to make their way to the satomobile where Lin insisted on driving, to which Kya pushed her into the back seat, using two of the buckles to restrain her. 

"You're pretty heavy," she panted once they were on the road, "did you have to wear armor to the dentist?"

"So many knives, they could stab me at any moment." Lin replied groggily.

"Right." Kya spent the rest of the ride trying get Lin to be quiet, she wasn't supposed to talk this much after a procedure like this.

"So anyway I told him that if he-" Lin stopped. "Is this my house?"

"Yup. Time to get you to bed."

"Whoa Kya, its only the first date." Kya looked at her, blushing. She knew Lin was out of it, but still, this had to mean that a part of Lin had contemplated flirting back. At least once.

"Haha. Come on let's get this off you." She guided her to the bedroom and manages to pry off the armor using the secret latch at the back.

"Comfy." Lin said as she relaxed into the pillows, Kya pulling the covers over her.

"You good?" Kya asked, smiling at her handiwork.

"Water."

"Sure." She bent some water into a glass and handed it to Lin.

"You're a waterbender?" Lin marveled and Kya chuckled.

"Yeah, have been my whole life."

"Wow. You know who else is a waterbender?"

"Who?"

"My friend Kya." Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's great. I'm mean to her sometimes, I think. I don't know what to say."

"Why?"

"Shes so pretty." Kya's other eyebrow joined its twin, both raised as Lin spilled. She knew she wasn't supposed to hear this, but still, it felt like an odd twist of fate. 

"Tell me more." She inquired.

"She has hair. Lots of it."

"Mhmmm."

"I want to touch it, but I don't "

"You could."

"Shes a waterbender."

"You told me that."

"Shes such a good friend. She was there for me after my heart broke."

"Thats kind of her."

"Dont tell her this," Lin said seriously, Kya almost thought she'd snapped out of it.

"Okay."

"Come closer." Kya leaned in, Lin pressed a hand to her ear, cupping it as she whispered.   
"I want to kiss her." Her blush deepened even more, and a smile crept across her face.

"You do?"

"Shhhhhhh. Don't tell Kya."

"I won't." She said, her heart racing in her chest. Lin's head fell against the pillow as she fell asleep. Kya stood up, her hands on her head as she paced the room.   
"Oh my Ravaa." She whispered to herself.   
"Lin Beifong has a crush on me."

Lin stumbled into the bathroom, managing to push through the pain long enough to relieve herself. She held onto the door frame, pushing herself out of her bedroom, making a beeline for the couch to lay back down.

"Good morning." She froze, turning her head to the sound of the voice.

"Kya?" She asked, her head still groggy. Kya sat next to her, two cups of tea in her hand.

"Yours isn't hot, they said nothing hot for a couple days at least, so I did my best." Lin took the cup, drinking from it, suprised to find it wasn't bad.

"How are you feeling?" The waterbender asked.

"Terrible."

"Sounds like the numbing is out."

"Dont remind me." Kya chuckled, holding a palm up to Lin's sorr cheek. Lin just watched as the waterbender admired her face. She wiped water over it and Lin sighed.

"It kept bleeding throughout the night, so your pillow case might need a wash."

"Did you stay overnight?" Lin asked, taking another drink.

"Of course. I didn't plan too, but you were... needy."

"Sorry."

"No, don't be. "

"I feel terrible. My jaw hasn't hurt like this since..."

"Since your scars?" Lin looked at her, Kya's warm blue eyes, a corner of a smile. Nothing malicious or threatening about her, so why was she so scared? 

"Yeah." 

"I can help, if you want. Use some waterbending."

"Dont you have work?"

"They can function one day without me." Lin scoffed.

"Wish I could say the same."

"Dont tell me you're going back to work anytime soon."

"Day after tomorrow."

"Lin..."

"I know I know. I get bored, hanging around here myself. The pain is bearable if it means I don't have to sit here by myself for a week." Kya went to the kitchen, getting a bowl of water and bending enough to cover Lin's jaw, the bending sending a sensation of relief almost immediately.

"Any better?"

"Much, don't stop."

"Okay." They sat in silence for a moment, and when Kya was done she dropped the water back into the bowl.

"Lin," the waterbender started, "why did you.. why did you ask me? To help you, I mean?" Lin shuffled, leaning back slightly.

"I dunno, I guess you were the first person to come to mind." Kya whispered something to herself, but Lin didn't catch it.

"So it, uh... it turns out you're pretty chatty under drugs." Lin paused. This was going somewhere. She said something, didn't she? She couldn't think of reply on time, so Kya kept talking.

"You were telling me about your friend. How nice she was. Her hair." Lin blushed, biting her bottom lip with nervousness. "How you... you wanted to kiss her." 

"And?" Lin replied, not daring to make eye contact.

"I think she'd appreciate the truth, coming from the real you." Kya leaned in closer, her hand touching Lin on the thigh. Lin had thought of nearly a thousand ways this scenario had gone down, she would have loved to pick one of the ones that had the least amount of conversation as possible. But seeing as her mouth wasn't good for much more than talking right now, she was trapped. 

"You can.. tell my 'friend' that I meant it." Kya's breath seemed to hitch in throat and Lin held her own as well.

"Well, um, your friend would like to kiss you, too." Kya said with a smile.

"We are talking about you, right?" Lin teased. Kya laughed, placing a hand on Lin's shoulder.

"Yes!"

"Alright, just making sure, its been a long day, I thought maybe my head was messing with me or something." They laughed and Kya raised her hand to Lin's cheek again. Lin closed her eyes at the touch as Kya's thumb brushed against her scars. The next thing she knew, Lin was being pulled into a kiss. Her mouth was till hurt, but damn did Kya make it feel better. It was gentle, Kya always knew just what she needed. When the waterbender pulled away, a giddy grin on her face, Lin cleared her throat.

"Thanks," she said passively.

"For kissing you?"

"Hmm? No, I mean, for taking care of me."

"Oh, yeah, anytime."

"And also the kiss." Kya kissed her again on her good cheek before getting up. 

"Get some rest," the waterbender said, "I'll be here when you wake up." Lin bit back a grin as she sunk into the sofa, closing her eyes, dreaming of those lips the entire time.


End file.
